Damn Your Eyes
by Zombiekittie
Summary: He's letting them kill him, and he doesn't even realize it. I wish I could tell you I love you, but I know you don't feel the same. That's alright though, as long as I can protect you, I can live with that alone. YxYY
1. Chapter 1

Alright, here I am with another new story. I HATE writing in this style, but I'm actually very pleased with how it turned out. It takes place in an alternate universe where Yami and Yugi have been neighbors and friends for years. Blah, You know how these stories go. Written in Yami's point of view. Be on the look out for the sister story, it should be up with a few days.

As always, I don't own YuGiOh.

* * *

_I just want you to be happy._

"Dammit, Yugi, what has he done to you this time?" I yelled at him. I didn't mean to. I hate yelling, especially at him. He just looked away from me, his gaze resting upon the wooden floor of my room. I sighed, I can see the discomfort in his posture. "Stop letting him hurt you." I say barely above a whisper. "I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry."

"I know." He responds weakly. He still wont look at me. Dammit, did I scare him that much?

"Let me see." I say as I grab him. He flinches, but he knows I'd never hurt him, at least I hope he does. I lift his shirt to reveal the bruises. The awful black and blue bruises that covered his torso. His beautiful skin, tarnished. It didn't make me love him any less though.

Yes, I said love.

"You're getting skinny again, have they stopped feeding you?" I could see the outline of every rib, he weighed close to nothing. His emaciated figure began to shake. Are you scared of me, or are you really that weak?

"No." He replies quietly and pulls his shirt down in a short lived fury. Why does he lie to me? Why does he protect them? He has no idea. I stare at him for a moment, finally he looks at me. His eyes are a beautiful amethyst, glazed over in pain. He's beautiful, his skin is so soft and smooth, I'll never get the chance to caress you though, I know you don't feel the same. I see the tears start to form in his eyes, his pain makes me want to cry as well.

"Don't cry." At this point I don't know if I'm talking to him or myself. My heart is beating so fast. I can't let him see how upset I am. He doesn't know how much I care about him, and how much it pains me to see him like this, but, I have to be strong, for him. He needs me whether he admits it or not.

He reaches into his pocket his cell phone is lighting up. "Hello?" He asks. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, sir.. Yes.. Right a-away.'' The voice on the other end of the phone made him uncomfortable. He looks at me, fear written all over his face. "I have to go." He says as he turns around, facing the door.

"Wait-" I catch him in mid step, he stops. I don't know what to say though, I don't want you to leave, I just have a terrible feeling. He stands there while I try to find the words to say. I want to tell you I love you. Maybe then... maybe then I'll be able to help you. "You're better than they are, don't let them hurt you anymore. I'm here for you if you need. All you have to do it ask, you know that, right?

He didn't turn around, he just nodded his head and walked out the door, into the misty rain. I wish it was me though. I would give anything to give him the life he deserves, I'd take his place in that house in an instant. Maybe one day... maybe I can save him. I have to get him away from those people. He can't stay there, they're killing him, but he doesn't realize it. If I know Yugi, he'll let them, and blame himself the whole time. "Damn, I should have told him."

"Does anyone know where Yugi is?" The teacher asked, I just stared at his empty seat. _'Where is he?'_ I kept silent, I know exactly where he is though. He's at that house, too hurt to walk the four and a half miles to school. I'll kill them, I swear it.

The school day was uneventful, and before I even realized it, it was over. He was the only thing on my mind through, he never missed school, not unless he was really hurt, he looks for any excuse to get out of that house.

I walked out the doors of the school and to my moms car. She picked me up everyday. She's wonderful, the kind of person Yugi deserves to have in his life. She always treated him like a son, but, It made him feel uncomfortable.

"How was your day, hon?" She asks me.

"Yugi wasn't at school today." I reply, she only kind of knows about his situation. She has no idea they abuse him though. Yugi begged me not to tell her, and I promised him I wouldn't, I'd never break a promise to him. I wish she knew though, maybe she could do something.

"Oh? I wonder why."

"I don't know, but you can drop me off at his house if you want." I say as she begins to drive off. It wasn't long before we were pulling down the street. _'The cars are gone, thank god.'_ She pulled up to the driveway and I got out of the car. "Bye mom, I'll be home for dinner."

"Alright, sweetie, love you."

"Love you too, mom." I said as I shut the car door and watcher her drive down the street to our house. Turning around I looked to the run down house in front of me. The paint was faded and chipping, the lawn looked like it hadn't been cut in months, the gutter on the side was about to fall off. To a passerby, it looked abandon. This was no place for a family.

Family, If I had said that in front of Yugi he would have gotten mad. A family consists of a mom and/or dad who love you. He has a mother and a father. All they did was bring him into the world, there was no love in this house.

With a sigh I made my way up the front steps to the door. I expected to to be locked, but to my surprise I was able to walk right inside. "That's safe." I muttered sarcastically to myself.

It'd been a long time since I've been in his house. The whole place wreaked of alcohol, it made me sick to my stomach. There were beer bottles and broke glass scattered throughout the living room. Cigarette holes burnt into the couch, how was someone supposed to live like this, let alone take care of a child. Disgusted, I made my way up the stairs to Yugi's room. His door was closed, I reached for the knob and with a deep breath I turned it and pushed the door open, I poked my head inside.

"Yugi?" I called out quietly, I waited a few second but got no response. I stepped inside and flipped the light switch on. My eyes scanned the room before resting upon my friend. My heart sank at the sight. He was laying in a pool of dried blood in the corner of his room. I rushed to his side. _'Please be alright.'_

"Yugi!" He didn't answer, he didn't even move. I brushed away some hair from his neck and checked his pulse, it was there, faint, but there.

Just then I heard a loud car pull into the driveway. It's turned off, the door opened, then slammed shut. What am I supposed to do. I can't leave him here. I'm sure his father wont be happy if he finds me here though. _'Think fast, what are you gonna do?'_ I heard the front door open, then shut, then loud footsteps enter the kitchen and open the fridge.

"Y-Yami?" I heard a weak voice call from below me.

"Yugi! You're alright!" I exclaimed. I was wrong though, he was far from alright, we both knew that too.

"Is he home?" Yugi asked. confused, I replied with a simple nod. "Shit!" He said with panic in his voice. I was supposed to have the house cleaned before they got home.

I heard loud footsteps stomping up the wooden stairs. "He coming." Yugi said with fear in his voice. "You have to hide."

"No, I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore, I love you."

I didn't even realize I said it. The door to Yugi's room swung open chipping off drywall as he slammed into the wall. A large man stood in the doorway. I stood up, protecting Yugi. "What the hell are you doing here?" The older man growled. "He's not allowed to have visitors."

I just stared at him, Yugi backed further into the corner. The man walked forward as I readied myself for conflict.

"You're not going to hurt him anymore!'' I yelled and lunged myself Yugi's father. He was a lot faster than I gave him credit for, he grabbed my fist and threw me into the wall. He ignored me and his focus was then aimed at Yugi who whimpered in the corner.

"Run!" I called out to him.

"I can't." He replied weakly as his father made his way towards him. His eyes were filled with tears and fear. He stared at me until his father blocked him from my view.

* * *

Well, what'd you think? Please leave some feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, this is a decently long chapter! I could have kept going too, but, I have to work in the morning and I'm having way too much fun writing this not to share it with my readers (all four of them). Anyway, Chapter 2 of Music Box will be uploaded tomorrow evening. I might enjoy writing that one even more! Please enjoy!

I don't Own YuGiOh, sadly.

* * *

"Run!" I called out to him.

"I can't." He replied weakly as his father made his way towards him. His eyes were filled with tears and fear. He stared at me until his father blocked him from my view.

"No." It was the only word I could manage. "Don't hurt him." I scream and spring to my feet, still woozy from slamming my head against the wall. That man turns around and looks at me. I refuse to let him hurt Yugi any longer.

This time though, I know what to expect, I know how fast he is. I start towards him as he turns completely around to face me. I smirk, only for a second, he fell for it. What an idiot. Quickly I drop down to the ground and swing a leg around, hitting him square in the back of the knees. He's fast, but I'm smarter. He quickly falls to his knees with a surprised look on his face. I stand up and connect my other foot forcefully with the back of his head, he falls to the ground face first. A few seconds pass and he doesn't move. What's wrong? There was no way one kick KO'd that huge man. I'd ponder longer, but I have to get Yugi out of here. It's too dangerous.

I advert my focus to the beaten teen. He's scared. I don't think he's ever seen me get violent. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Now he knows. Now he sees me as a monster, like them. NO! I'm nothing like that, I have to prove that to him. He knows I'd never hurt him though. I love him far too much. "Let's go, Yugi." I say calmly. He just stares at me with tears in his eyes. No more tears, Yugi. I can't handle it.

He tries to get up, but he can't. What's wrong? "Are you alright?" I ask. That was stupid. Look at him, he's not all right. . .In fact, this is the worst I've ever seen him. His face was bruised, there was a large cut on his neck, plus the cuts and bruises that were hidden by his clothes. Yet, he's still so beautiful. Get up, Yugi, we have to go. I walk over to him and put my hand out. He flinches. He's afraid of me. "Come on." I say barely above a whisper as I bend down to help him. I grab him under his arms and pull him up towards me. He stand only for a second before his legs crumble under him, he falls into me. "Yugi..."

"I'm sorry, Yami, I can't." He says, defeated. He has a death grip on my shirt. I sigh and scoop him into my arms. "Y-Yami?"

"I'll carry you." I say with a smile, so he knows I don't mind. I don't. I love him being in my arms, it's the only time I know he'll be safe. I carry him out of that house and head off towards my own, only a few house away.

As we step outside I can hear rustling from inside the house, I look down at Yugi, his eyes are shut and for once he actually looks peaceful. I smile and choose to ignore the sounds. He's the only thing I'm worried about now, I have to get him to safety, away from this house, these people. I'll never let them hurt him again.

I'm half way there, and I can hear that man behind me, screaming. I turn to look at him, there's something in his hand but I can't see what it is. He stretches his arm out toward me, wait! Is that a gun? I try to move out of the way, almost successful. I felt something graze my shoulder. Dammit. Yugi's going to have a cow. His eyes are wide with fear. Shit. I smile at him though my pain. He can't know I got hurt. But he's no fool, I'm sure he knows.

"Yami? Are you alright?" He asks me.

I take a deep breath and smile at him again. "I'm fine, aibou."

His father is screaming at me. Juts leave us alone, why do you care if I take him or not? He means more to me than he ever could to you. I'll never hurt him like you do.

"Give me my son back!" He screams and finally catches up with us. "I'll have the police on your ass so quickly-"

"Oh right, because they're not going to think somethings up when they see how bruised up he is. Or when they go in your house to see how shitty his living conditions are. I'm not the bad guy for saving him." I spat. He look at me enraged. I didn't care though, I wasn't about to let him take Yugi away from me. I wasn't going to let anyone take him away from me.

He turns away from me. Had I won? Is he just going to give up? "You just wait, you'll pay for this." He says sadistically before returning to his own home.

"You should have just let him take me, I mean, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He says. His eyes are full of pain again.

It's amazing what I can tell from his eyes. I can tell when they've hurt him, when he's hurt himself, when he's sad, and when I'm lucky, I can see happiness. It's been such a long time since I've seen him happy though. Not that I can blame him.

"I'm never letting you go back to that place." I reply. I want to kiss him to badly right there. But I resist, He'd hate me for that.

We continue the short journey to my house. My mother is gone, I suppose she went to the store to buy groceries for dinner. I walk up to the front door and push it open. I carry Yugi inside. He seems to be think about something, he's not really paying attention to his surrounding.

"Would you like something to eat?" I ask. I'm sure he'll decline, he always does. I was right, he shook his head no. I sat him on the couch and took a seat next to him.

"Can we go upstairs?" He asks. He doesn't like being down here for some reason. He never did. I never figured out why. I push my self up from my spot on the couch. I look over to Yugi who is standing only with the support of the arm of the couch.

"Do you need help?" I ask him and extend a hand. He looks so tired, so... weak. I hate it. He reluctantly takes my hand, now using me for support instead of the couch. I don't mind, I wish he knew how much I'd support him though. I'd give him anything in the world.

He held onto my arm as we make our way to the stairs that lead up to my bedroom. One step at a time. He only stumbled once. I knew he was trying not to. He always acts stronger than he is. Not that he's weak by any means, but everyone has their limits, and Yugi had reached his long ago, but he kept fighting away the pain. I think it's finally caught up with him now, but I'll be here for him, to help him get back on his feet. We finally make it up the stairs, he's slightly out of breath. He doesn't have the energy for this any more. I scoop him into my arms once again, he seems irritated now.

"What are you doing?" He asks. "I can make it myself."

I keep quiet, there's nothing I could say that he wouldn't take offense to. I take him into my room and shut the door. I set him down in the middle of the room, making sure he can stand by himself before I take a seat on the edge of my bed. That was his spot.

"We need to have a talk." I say. I guess it sounded more threatening than I meant it to, Yugi took a step back. I could see he was starting to get lightheaded again, and immediately I was there to hold him up. "It's alright." I whisper and pull him into my arms.

I don't want this embrace to end.

"Come lay down." I say and carry him over to the bed. He needs his rest. I set him down on the bed. How I've longed for this. I want to tell him so badly, it hurts. Speaking of pain, I had almost forgotten about my shoulder. Getting Yugi to safety was far more important though. "Hey, I'll be right back, okay?" I ask, he wouldn't tell me even if he didn't want me to leave though. I let one of my hands caress his face. I draw back, realizing what I'm doing and turn to walk out the door. I thought I heard him mumble something, but when I turned around to look at him, his eyes were already closed. I smiled and made my way towards the bathroom.

I took my shirt off and look at the wound in the mirror. I grabbed at washrag from the shelf and wet it with soap and water. I gently wiped away the sticky crimson, the wound itself wasn't that bad, it just stung. I sprayed an antibacterial spray over it and covered it with a bandage. "Good as new." I chuckled to myself. I then turned and walked out of the bathroom and toward my room, carrying the rag, a small bowl of water and some bandages back to the bedroom with me. I need to get him cleaned up as well. There he was, sound asleep. So peaceful, so beautiful. After setting the items on the nightstand I took a seat on the floor next to my bed and rested my chin on the side, close to Yugi's hand. I watched him for what felt like hours. Every once in a while his hand would twitch and his bruised fingers would curl into a ball. I could only smile. Eventually I heard my moms car pull into the driveway. I left Yugi's side for only a minute to greet her.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be home already, Yami." She said, slightly surprised. "Was everything alright at Yugi's?" She asked. I can't tell her what really happened, I'd be breaking my promise. I shook my head and look up the stairs.

"He's upstairs sleeping." I replied. "He's hurt."

"What do you mean?" She asks. Dammit mom, stop asking questions.

"I can't tell you, I promised him." I reply with a sigh. It's the truth though. I wont break my promise. I think deep down she knew. She sighed and carried on with her business.

"Should I set an extra plate for dinner?" She questioned.

"Umm." I'm actually stumped for a second. Normally I'd say yes, but in his current state, it'll be days before he'll willingly come out of my room. "Actually, I'll probably take a little bit up to him after dinner, if that's okay." Like I said, deep down, she knew. She just smiled at me and nodded.

"Better go check on him, I'll call you down when dinner is ready." She said as she grabbed the items needed for dinner. I nodded and headed back upstairs to Yugi.

He was still asleep when I re-entered my room. Well, he was until I shut the door. That tiny noise was enough to scare him half to death. His eyes shot open as he sat straight up in bed, wincing as he did so. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I told him as I sat on the bed next to him. He let out a relieved sigh and chuckled sarcastically to himself.

"Damn, how pathetic am I?" He said as he looked to his hands, opening and closing them, then opening them again. He only did that when he was nervous. There's something more on his mind, I know it.

"You're not-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Look at me." He says, tears once again filling his beautiful eyes. Damn your eyes, Yugi. They make my heart ache for you. "I let myself get the shit beat out of me daily because I'm too afraid of being taken away from the only friend I have."

He said it, 'friend'. It was in that instant that I realized that's all we'll ever be. I was crushed, for some reason. I always knew deep down he'd never love me like that, but, still. It stung like a bitch. He continued to ramble on, but the only thing I could think about was that word, 'friend', and how much I wish he hadn't just said it.

He finishes and stares at me with his beautiful eyes, full of pain. I want to take that hurt away from him, if only he'd let me.

"I love you, Yami."

Wait, What?

* * *

Feedback anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Super short chapter. I'm sorry. The next one will be longer I promise but I had to upload something. It's been too long. I'm also working on my other stories and those will be updated as soon as possible (Whenever I'm not feeling lazy). Anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this short fluffy chapter.

* * *

Did he really just say it? I replay the moment over and over and over again, thinking I may have heard him wrong, but I didn't. He just said he loved me. No, not loved, love, meaning here and now. Maybe he means it differently, like the kind of love best friends share. I have no idea what to do. What do I say? _'I love you too.'_? No, that's too cliche. If he means it, if he loves me in the way I hope he does, I have to show him I feel the same. First, I have to make sure he really means it. Still. I have no idea what to say.

"What?" I ask. Really. '_What?'_ WHAT am I thinking is more like it. This can't possibly end well.

I watch him as he slowly turn his head so out eyes meet.

God, his eyes. I could get lost in them, spend eternity just looking into those beautiful orbs, and I would be perfectly fine with that.

I have no idea what to do, so I just let my instincts guide me. His eyes are starting to fill with tears. No more tears, Yugi. He looks away from me. Is he ashamed? Ashamed that he's crying? Or ashamed that he ... loves me? I reach out and cover his hands with my own. They're swollen, bruised, I wouldn't be surprised if there's a couple broken bones in there. He holds on to the sheets for dear life and begins to shake. His tiny frame is overcome with sobs. I can't take it, Yugi. Stop, no more tears.

"Yugi... Look at me." I plead with him. I want to make the hurt go away. I want to make you happy for a moment, if nothing more. I guide his face to meet with mine.

He's so beautiful.

"What did you just say?" I ask him, looking deep into his amethyst pools.

He opens his mouth to speak. Is he going to tell me? Is he going to say it? My heart is racing, it takes everything I have to keep my breathing steady. I just want to hear him speak those words again... and again and again, and I'd say them back, again and again. But, he just shut his eyes and flopped down on the bed, groaning and hiding his face in my pillows. I let out a sigh and lay down next to him.

"Nothing." He says barely above a whisper.

I looked at him for a moment, his face was still buried in my pillows. Gently I picked him up and placed him in my lap. I let my hand caress his cheek for just a second before I guided his face to mine. I know I took him by surprise when our lips met, but it only took a second before he realized what was happening and he pressed his lips against mine. My heart raced, I've wanted this for so long.

But, as quickly as it started, I ended it. Not because I wanted to, no. I don't want to overwhelm him. I look at his tear stained face and can't help but smile. He looks so innocent. "Please, little one, tell me what you said?"

He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath.

"I love you"

I smile at him as he falls back down into the sea of pillows and blankets. He opens his eyes and looks at me. He said he loves me, and I love him more than anything. I place a kiss on his cheek, then another one before I move to his neck and kiss him there. I could kiss him for hours.

Then I heard a knock at the front door.


End file.
